I'm With You
by Virtie
Summary: Perfect Prefect Percy. That's all anyone sees in him. A strict rule abiding no body. They all ignore him anymore. Will anyone find him before...


Forgive me world, for I am about to sin. Yes, it's true. -I- am doing a songfic of one of Avril's songs. I still despise her, I just think this one song has a catchy tune. I think Michelle Branch or someone should re-make it, so I can like it. ^_~ I'm trying to find if someone else helped write it so I can credit them. . . But till then. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Avril owns her song, and Rowling owns her characters.  
  
Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
/I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark/  
  
I've grown more and more depressed as the weeks go on. The whole world seems to be passing by me, and never once stopping to acknowledge me. Everyone's found people who they will spend the rest of their lives with, yet I am still alone.  
  
Does anyone even know that I'm alive? And if they did, would there care if I suddenly just, stopped coming to school? Stopped caring?  
  
While everyone slept securely in their beds, I crept out, and walked off alone.  
  
For the sake of my family, I had to leave a note. It wasn't telling them where I was going, or what I was doing. . . just that I'm gone.  
  
No one will probably even notice that I've gone. . .  
  
Why is it, that everyone else in the world has someone they can love? Can trust? Why can't I? I'm tired of being alone. . .  
  
/I thought you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain/  
  
Strange noises floated around in the air as I walked alone. Guided by the moonlight, I didn't care where I went, I just let my feet guide me.  
  
Drops of water started clouding up the sky as I made my way out of the forest. Ahead of me was a bridge going across a small brook.  
  
I walked to the middle of it and looked down into the water.  
  
By now, the rain was coming down at a soft, steady pace.  
  
I stared intently at my distorted reflection. Is this what people saw me as?  
  
/No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening, but there's no sound/  
  
Tears rolled down my cheeks and joined the rain as it fell to the ground.  
  
/Isn't anybody trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?/  
  
I sat down, my back pressed up against the side of the bridge.  
  
What was I doing? Many people lived out their lives alone, why am I any different? Why should I have someone to love, and not them?  
  
I shiver against the cold. Cotton t-shirts didn't do much to keep cold out while it's raining. . .  
  
/It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new/  
  
"Percy?" A voice asked, from the end of the bridge where I'd come from.  
  
The person came up to me, dressed in a thick coat and holding a lantern. As they came closer, I tried to make out their face.  
  
/I don't know who you are  
  
But I. . . I am with you/  
  
"It is you!" The soft tenor voice said. I'd decided it must be a boy. . . or man.  
  
He leaned down, putting an extra coat he was holding across my shoulder.  
  
/I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know?/  
  
He pulled the hood of his jacket back away from his face and looked at me.  
  
"O-. . . Oliver?" I stuttered.  
  
"I found your note. . ." He whispered to me, holding out my note.  
  
"Oh. . ." I said, somewhat embarrassed. I didn't think anyone would find me so soon.  
  
/Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone/  
  
"I came as soon as I found it. . . I never really thought about getting someone else. . ." He took me by my arms and stood me up. ". . .Why were you going to. . .?"  
  
I looked down at my feet and sighed. "I was just. . . so -tired- of being alone." I said, glancing up at him.  
  
He had a shocked expression at first, but it changed to. . . understanding?  
  
/Oh why is everything so confusing?  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind/  
  
"I know how you feel. . ." Now it was my turn to have the shocked expression.  
  
"But. . . You're so popular! You've got girls who follow you around, madly in love with you!"  
  
"There's a difference between love and lust. They want me as a trophy. . ." He sighed and sat down on the ledge of the bridge. "I've never been able to find someone I can truly care about. . ."  
  
/It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life/  
  
I sighed and sat down next to him. For the next few minutes, we just stayed silent, a little for the respect of our positions, and a little because neither of us knew what to say.  
  
It wasn't until I shuddered from the cold that brought our attentions back to where we were.  
  
"Gah! You're all wet! We should get you back, before you get sick," he said, concerned. He hopped down, and held out his hand to me  
  
/Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new/  
  
I took his hand and stepped down onto the bridge. "I don't want to go back. . . Not now. . . not yet. . ."  
  
He nodded. "I know somewhere where we can go. . ." He started across the bridge. "Coming?"  
  
/I don't know who you are  
But I. . . I am with you/  
  
"Yes," I nodded, smiling.  
  
/I am with you/  
  
He led me off, and for the first time in my life, I didn't feel alone.  
  
/I am with you. . ./  
  
~End~  
  
AN: *pounds head into desk * Okay, so it wasn't THAT bad of a songfic. . .Was it? @_@ *giggles * Writing that made me really start to like and understand Percy/Oliver fics. ^_^; Oh, and if you think the fic is crappy, that's cause not only was it a first time songfic, but I'd never tried that writing style. o_O; 


End file.
